Warrior Cats
by Stormbringer22
Summary: This is going to be a warriors series, but with my own Clans and characters. However, the familar landmarks and traditions still remain the same, like StarClan, Fourtrees, etc. Enjoy :3 DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors. The only thing I'm creating is a storyline that differs from the actual books.


***For every chapter in this series I'm writing, I will always include the allegiances at the top. When a character earns their warrior name, new cat becomes leader, a cat dies, etc... I will update the allegiances on the next chapter to meet those standards. If nothing changes, I'll still keep the allegiances there. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**NIGHTCLAN**

**LEADER****:**

** Froststar** \- big pale gray tabby tom with a scarred flank, blue eyes

**DEPUTY****: **

** Darkflower** \- black she-cat, dark green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****:**

** Snowfire** \- white tom with ginger markings, amber eyes

**WARRIORS****: **

** Blazefeather** \- ginger she-cat, piercing yellow eyes

** Bristlefur** \- dark gray tom with spiky fur, blue eyes

** Hailstorm** \- silver tabby tom with black paws, amber eyes

** Ravenflight** \- black she-cat with a scarred muzzle, amber eyes

** Fernshadow** \- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Blackpaw

** Rustletail** \- dark brown mottled tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

**APPRENTICES****: **

** Blackpaw** \- black tom, blue eyes

** Thunderpaw** \- smoky gray tom with black markings, blue eyes

**QUEENS****:**

** Riversplash** \- blue/gray tabby she-cat, green eyes, mother to Rainkit (mottled blue/gray

tom, blue eyes), Silverkit (silver tabby she-kit, green eyes), and Stormkit (dark blue/gray

tabby she-kit with black paws and black markings, piercing blue eyes)

** Icefall** \- pale gray she-cat with white flecks, amber eyes, mother to Duskkit

(golden/brown tabby tom with white chest and tail-tip, amber eyes) and Shadowkit (black

she-kit, amber eyes)

**ELDERS****:**

** Blizzardfur **\- white she-cat with gray flecks, blue eyes

** Ashfire** \- dark gray, almost black tom, amber eyes

**BREEZECLAN**

**LEADER****: **

** Buzzardstar** \- golden tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**DEPUTY****:**

** Dawnlight** \- pale ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Cheetahpaw

**MEDICINE CAT****:**

** Owlfeather** \- light brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

**WARRIORS****:**

** Windwhisper** \- light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Runningpaw

** Dapplepelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

** Dustheart** \- dark brown tom, yellow eyes

** Falconclaw** \- gray tabby tom, dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Flamepaw

** Redstripe** \- dark ginger tabby tom, yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES****:**

** Cheetahpaw** \- pale ginger tom with black flecks, amber eyes

** Gorsepaw** \- light gray she-cat, green eyes

** Runningpaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes

** Flamepaw** \- orange tabby tom, yellow eyes

**QUEENS****:**

** Thornwhisker** \- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes, expecting kits

**ELDERS****:**

** Russetclaw** \- ginger tabby tom, amber eyes

** Softfur** \- silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**STREAMCLAN**

**LEADER****: **

** Ripplestar** \- lithe dark gray tom, blue eyes

**DEPUTY****:**

** Scarfur** \- ginger she-cat with a scarred pelt, amber eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****:**

** Icecrystal** \- silver tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

**WARRIORS****:**

** Birdpelt** \- long furred brown she-cat, yellow eyes

** Cloudheart** \- white she-cat, green eyes

Apprentice, Fallenpaw

** Ivymoon** \- gray and white she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Brightpaw

** Mallowtail** \- dark furred gray tom with a bushy tail, green eyes

** Roseclaw** \- tortoiseshell she-cat with red paws and ears, green eyes

** Lionfrost** \- pale ginger tom with long, ruffled fur around neck like a mane, blue eyes

Apprentice, Willowpaw

**APPRENTICES****:**

** Fallenpaw** \- brown and white tom, pale yellow eyes

** Brightpaw** \- light-colored tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws, amber eyes

** Willowpaw** \- silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

**QUEENS****:**

** Flamejumper** \- dark ginger she-cat, amber eyes, expecting kits

**ELDERS****:**

** Birchleap** \- brown tom, amber eyes

** Waterheart** \- gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**THISTLECLAN**

**LEADER****:**

** Crowstar** \- black tom, green eyes

**DEPUTY****:**

** Clawstrike** \- big dark tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT****:**

** Oakfeather** \- dark brown she-cat, amber eyes

**WARRIORS****:**

** Bonetalon** \- big black tom with white markings that look like bones, big white paws,

piercing yellow eyes

** Cloverear** \- mottled brown she-cat with small ears, green eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

** Pinemist** \- dark brown mottled tom, pale blue eyes

** Moonshadow** \- gray she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Firepaw

** Dewshine** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, amber eyes

**APPRENTICES****:**

** Shadepaw** \- dark gray tom, yellow eyes

** Firepaw** \- mottled ginger she-cat, amber eyes

**QUEENS****:**

** Leopardcloud** \- spotted ginger she-cat, pale blue eyes, mother to Nettlekit (mottled dark

brown tom with white chest fur and ears, green eyes) and Burnkit (spotted ginger she-kit,

amber eyes)

** Winterflight** \- white she-cat, amber eyes, expecting kits

**ELDERS****:**

** Sparrowfall** \- dark tortoiseshell tom, yellow eyes

* * *

"NightClan, get ready! BreezeClan warriors up ahead!" Stormkit nodded, satisfied, as she saw her companions crouching down in the shelter of a bush, swallowed up in the shadows. The rustling of branches up ahead made the cats flatten themselves even lower to the ground. Stormkit pricked up her ears. Then, two cats stepped into the clearing, their jaws full of prey.

"Attack!" Stormkit yowled, hurling herself onto the first cat. The silver tom dropped the rabbit he was holding in surprise and let out an _oof_ as he was knocked off his paws. Out of the corner of her eye Stormkit saw her littermates, Rainkit and Silverkit, circling the tabby she-cat, growling playfully.

Stormkit looked down at the tom. "Do you surrender?" she growled.

The tom went limp "Yes! I give in."

Stormkit purred and let him up, and was joined a moment later by her sister. Silverkit's eyes glowed in triumph.

"We were great, weren't we? You never even saw us coming!" Silverkit mewed.

"Yes, you were. You'll all make great warriors someday." Hailstorm looked at his kits with pride in his amber eyes. He picked up his rabbit and walked away to drop it in the fresh-kill pile.

Stormkit turned around as her mother padded toward them, with Rainkit at her side.

"Oh, just look at the lot of you!" their mother exclaimed, looking them up and down. "Silverkit, you have so much dust in your fur, any cat would think you have a brown pelt!" Riversplah turned her gaze to Stormkit and Rainkit. "And Stormkit, it looks like you've collected every burr in your pelt from here to Fourtrees. You're not much better, Rainkit," she added.

Riversplash began to lick Silverkit's fur, ignoring the she-kit's mewls of protest. Stormkit and Rainkit exchanged amused glances, purring.

"Hey! I saw that!" Silverkit glared at her littermates, but that only made them purr harder.

Riversplash finally released Silverkit, and went over to do the same for Stormkit.

"I can groom my own fur!" Stormkit mewed, jumping out of the way.

"I'm fine, too," Rainkit added quickly as their mother turned her green eyes on the small tom.

Riversplash picked up the mice she had dropped on the ground and padded over to deliver them into the fresh-kill pile, leaving the kits by themselves.

"Well, what should-" a yowl interrupted Rainkit, and all three kits turned to look towards the call.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Darkstone for a Clan meeting!" Froststar, the cat who had called out before, stood on the edge of the rock that jutted out from the side of the clearing. He sat down, ears pricked, as cats filed out beneath the stone.

Stormkit's eyes began to glow in excitement. "Come on! Let's go and watch."

"But we're not old enough to catch our own prey yet," Rainkit pointed out, frowning.

"So? I bet we're not the first kits to have attended a Clan meeting."

"Shhh!" Silverkit waved her tail at them. "Froststar is about to speak. If we're going, we need to go _now_!" Without waiting to see if they were following her or not, the silver tabby plunged into the nearest clump of ferns.

Rainkit and Stormkit followed, and soon they were able to crouch comfortably in a clump of grass and watch the meeting.

Froststar began to speak. "Today we are gathered to discuss some important news," he announced. Stormkit noticed his pale gray fur was bristling in agitation. "StreamClan have been hunting on our territory!"

Yowls of outrage exploded among the cats, and Stormkit's fur began to bristle. _How dare StreamClan trespass_ and _hunt on _our _territory! _Froststar waved his tail for silence.

"Darkflower and her patrol have scented StreamClan warriors on our side of the river once before, on last night's evening patrol. I was going to wait to confront Ripplestar at the next Gathering, but when Rustletail's dawn patrol found the remains of our prey covered in StreamClan scent on our side of the border this morning, I realized that we couldn't."

Darkflower, the deputy, had to let out a yowl to silence them, and the cats quieted down; although a few of them still muttered among themselves.

"Ripplestar has betrayed our trust. If we don't act soon, StreamClan will be walking all over us! After talking with Darkflower, we've come to an agreement. We will attack StreamClan!" The cats in the clearing looked up at Froststar, murmurs of approval sweeping through the crowd.

"There will be two parties. I will lead the first one; Darkflower will lead the second. Fernshadow and Rustletail. You will be in my patrol, along with Blackpaw and Thunderpaw." Turning his gaze on the apprentices, he added, "You both have trained for several moons, and we can use your fighting skills in the battle."

Thunderpaw and Blackpaw exchanged thrilled glances at the prospect of being chosen by the Clan leader to go with them. The other warriors who had been chosen raised their heads and sat taller, their excitement obvious in the twitch of their whiskers.

_If only we were apprentices,_ Stormkit thought ruefully, with a glance at her siblings._ I can't wait to start my training. I'll be the most fearsome warrior in all the Clans! Then they wouldn't dare set a paw in our territory._

"Darkflower will choose who is to attend her patrol. We leave at dawn." With that, Froststar jumped down from the rock. The meeting was over.

"Can you believe it?" Silverkit whispered excitedly. "StreamClan will get a nasty surprise." Stormkit nodded in agreement, and crawled out of the grass, followed by Silverkit and Rainkit. Rainkit's whiskers were twitching nervously.

"What's the matter, Rainkit?" Stormkit asked.

"Nothing, really. I just hope they'll be okay," he answered, flicking his tail toward the chosen cats.

"Of course they'll be okay!" Silverkit meowed confidentally. "We're _NightClan_. Nobody can defeat us!"

Rainkit brightened a little at that.

"Come on, I'll race you to the fresh-kill pile! I'm starving!" Stormkit gave her brother a playful nudge, and the three kits charged toward the heap of prey.

By the time they had finished eating, the sun had begun to go down, casting shadows over the camp. Stormkit swiped her tongue over her jaws, savoring the mouse she had eaten. It was the height of greenleaf; the prey they ate was plump.

The chosen cats had gone to sleep- they needed to rest for the coming battle. In the end, besides the cats Froststar had chosen to come with him, Blazefeather and Hailstorm had been chosen to go with Darkflower. The deputy decided to leave Ravenflight and Bristlefur in charge of watching the camp while they were gone; she couldn't leave the Clan completely defenseless.

"Too bad we're not apprentices- we might have been chosen to attend the raid," Silverkit mewed, voicing Stormkit's thoughts from earlier. Stormkit meowed her agreement.

"I don't think I'd want to go to battle," Rainkit admitted. At Stormkit and Silverkit's surprise, he added, "I want to be Snowfire's apprentice. I want to learn about herbs, and how to heal other cats."

"We would never train together," Silverkit protested. "But if that's what you want…"

"It is," he assured her. "And it's not like we wouldn't see each other."

"That's true," Silverkit mewed.

"I bet you'll make a great medicine cat," Stormkit told him, and Rainkit blinked at her gratefully.

"I wonder who our mentors will be," she wondered out loud, glancing at Silverkit, who shrugged. Meows from behind made Stormkit turn around.

"Why couldn't _I_ go to the battle?" Stormkit saw Shadowkit, one of the older kits, talking to her brother, Duskkit.

"For starters, you're not an apprentice yet," Duskkit pointed out.

"So? I have some great fighting moves," the black she-kit muttered.

"Sure you do," Duskkit snorted.

Shadowkit growled, narrowing her amber eyes at her brother. Just then Duskkit caught sight of Stormkit.

"Hi, Stormkit," he mewed.

She meowed her greetings, and Duskkit spoke again.

"Don't mind Shadowkit. She's got bees in her brain." Shadowkit hissed at Duskkit and launched herself toward him. He stepped neatly to one side and watched in amusement as the black she-kit crashed into the ground. Shadowkit glared at him.

Stormkit suppressed a purr as Duskkit grinned at her.

"Mouse-brain!" Shadowkit bowled her brother over and they tussled in the clearing.

"I'll show you mouse-brained," Duskkit retorted. He swiped a paw at Shadowkit and cuffed her lightly over her ears. Stormkit turned around at the sound of her name, and saw Silverkit padding up to her.

"I'm going to sleep," she announced. Now that Stormkit thought about it, her eyes were growing heavy. She nodded in agreement and followed her sister to the nursery. Rainkit followed them.

Icefall, one of the queens, was lying outside the nursery entrance, watching her kits play. Duskkit and Shadowkit had finished scuffling on the ground, and were grooming the sand out of their fur.

Riversplash was already inside, curled up on a patch of moss in the far corner. _Is she asleep?_ Stormkit wondered. But she was still awake; as Stormkit's eyes got used to the darkness, she saw her mother's green eyes reflecting the soft light of the moon.

Saying goodnight to her littermates and mother, Stormkit closed her eyes after curling up in the moss. Thoughts of the upcoming battle threatened to keep her awake, but her sleepiness won. Before long, she was asleep.

* * *

**For those of you who find this chapter familiar, it's because I had to rewrite it. I deleted this chapter a while ago, intending to change it, but I had already erased the original file :/ I tried to make this as close as I could to the original first chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**A little spoiler... next chapter will be coming very soon, in Rainkit's point of view :3**


End file.
